Timeline
The Timeline of the Young Justice series (which takes place in Earth-16 of the DC Multiverse) is a chronological representation of the show's continuity. Producer Greg Weisman keeps a timeline document that the show's writers and producers use while creating the series. On December 3, 2010, this document was 139 pages long. On January 28, 2011, the document was 149 pages long. and on November 18, 2011, it was 185 pages. On April 26, 2012, it had reached 191 pages.Byrne, Craig (2012-04-26). Young Justice Interview: Greg Weisman & Brandon Vietti Talk Saturday’s Season Premiere. KSiteTV. Retrieved 2012-04-27. As of May 16, 2013, it was 250 pages long and on April 7, 2019 it comprised 289 pages. Time travel is possible, but alternate timelines are not; there is only one timeline. Changing an event from the past will create a ripple effect that causes everything from that point on to change in order to accommodate the revision.David, Peter, (2012-06-03). Comment #721927. Peterdavid.net. Retrieved 2012-06-04. Officially, the series does not have a canon year, but for season one, the producers used 2010 as the basis for days of the week and calculating time relative to events in the past. Thus the year 2010 is used for season one in this timeline. In "Schooled", a plaque read 2011, however, this is an error. Beginning with issue #20, the companion comic started adding Team Years to their timestamps. Team Years correspond to calendar years (January–December). Season one (2010) is set as Team Year Zero.Weisman, Greg, (2012-09-22). Forum:Team Year. ''Young Justice Wiki. Retrieved 2012-09-27. :Note on years of birth: In most cases, years of birth are calculated based on the character's age at a given point in time. Due to the lack of full birthdates for most characters, calculated years of birth should be read with an error of plus or minus one. Distant past * : Vandal Savage is born. * Around 2000 BC: The scarab arrives on Earth and is cleansed of Reach control by Isis. * : Teth-Adam is born. 12th century-15th century * : Wotan is born. * Around 1200: Darkseid invades Earth and wages war against Genghis Khan and his army, easily defeating them but is impressed by the meta-human abilities of Khan and his sons. Khan forges a pact with Darkseid to conquer the galaxy together. * : Ra's al Ghul is born. 19th century * : Arnus lands on Earth. * : Martian Manhunter is born on Mars. * : B'arzz O'oomm (Green Beetle) is born. 20th century 00s * : Kent Nelson is born. 10s * : T.O. Morrow (human) is born. * : Clement Lemar is born. * : Sandman is born. * : Dan Garrett is born. * : Inza Cramer is born. * : Alan Scott is born. * : Jay Garrick is born. * : Ultra-Humanite is born. * : Wildcat is born. 20s * 1920: Jonathan Lord is born. * 1922: Sandra Stanyon is born. * : Joan Garrick is born. * : Icicle Sr. is born. * : Wonder Woman is sculpted from clay on Themyscira. 30s * : Kevin Blankly is born. * : Wade Eiling is born. * : Crimson Avenger becomes the first public Mystery Man. * : Jonathan Kent is born. * 1939: Dan Garrett finds the scarab in Bialya and becomes the first Blue Beetle. 40s * 1940: Sandra Stanyon makes her acting debut alongside Jonathan Lord in The Silver Blade. * : Alan Scott becomes Green Lantern. * : Duk Trang is born. * : Jay Garrick becomes the first Flash. * : The Justice Society of America formed. * 1940: (May 30) Nathaniel Adams is born. * : Kent Nelson dons the Helmet of Fate, and becomes Doctor Fate. * : T.O. Morrow creates Red Torpedo. * : Diana adopts the name Wonder Woman and becomes a hero. . * : Henry Yarrow is born. * : Vulko is born. * : T.O. Morrow creates Firebrand. * : Alec Rois is born. * : Dinah Drake (the first Black Canary) is born. * : Singh Manh Li is born. * : Jack Haly is born. * : Dudley H. Dudley is born. * : Kent Nelson stops wearing the Helmet of Fate, using a replica and his own prowess instead. * : Firebrand is killed by Dragon King at the site of the New York World's Fair while saving the original Flash . * : Alfred Pennyworth is born in England. * : Jay and Joan Garrick marry. * : Diana returns to Themyscira after fighting in World War II. * : Enos Polk is born. * : Sensei is born. * : Professor Ivo is born. * : Red Tornado is created. 50s * : Holling Longshadow is born. * : Jay Garrick begins semi-retirement as the Flash. * : The Justice Society of America disbanded. * : Ida Berkowitz is born. * : The Brain is born. * : Sportsmaster is born. * : J'onn J'onzz is transported to Earth in a Zeta-Beam accident. * : Tseng Dangun is born. * : Hamilton Hill is born. * : Lucius Fox is born. * : Rako is born. * : Rumaan Harjavti is born. * : Brom Stikk is born. * : Hugo Strange is born. * : Paul Sloane is born. 60s * : Bibbo Bibbowski is born. * : Mister Freeze is born. * : Sumaan Harjavti is born. * : James Gordon is born. * : Professor Ojo is born. * : Bernell Jones is born. * : Miss Martian is born. * : Paula Crock is born. * : Deathstroke is born. * : Marie Logan is born. * : Lex Luthor is born. * : Rita Farr is born. * : Randy Eiling is born. * : Xiaping is born. * : Amanda Waller is born. * : Maurice Bodaway is born. * : David Wilcox is born. * : Perry White is born. * 1968: Nathaniel Adams is court-martialed for the murder of his superior, General Lemar. * : Mark Desmond is born * : King Faraday is born. * : Peggy Eiling is born. * : Eduardo Dorado Sr. is born. 70s * : Calvin Durham is born.Jones, Christopher (2013-01-29). Character Design – Young Justice #14 – ATLANTIS!. ChristopherJonesArt. Retrieved 2013-01-29. * : Giovanni Zatara is born. * : Rudy West is born. * : Hawkman is born. * : Mary West is born. * : Selena Gonzalez is born. * : Black Manta is born. * : Hook is born. * : Jefreey Burr (Kobra) and Jason Burr are born. * : Patrick "Eel" O'Brien (Plastic Man) is born. * : Henchy is born. * : Leonard Snart (Captain Cold) is born. * : Deadshot is born. * : Atom is born. * : Barry Allen (The Flash) is born. * : Count Vertigo is born. * : Jim Daniels is born. * : Matt Hagen (Clayface) is born. * : Sha'lain'a is born. * : Guy Gardner (Green Lantern) is born. * : Hal Jordan (Green Lantern) is born. * : Ray Jensen (Parasite) is born. * : Kal-El (Superman) is born on Krypton. * : Bruce Wayne (Batman) is born. * : Joker is born. * : Kal-El (Superman)'s spacecraft lands on Earth. * : Mattie Harcourt is born. * : Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) is born. * : Sharon Vance is born. * : Hello, Megan! begins syndication. * : Ubu is born. 80s * : Edward Nigma (Riddler) is born. * : Otis is born. * : Aquaman is born. * : Brick is born. * : Iris West-Allen is born. * : Shelly Longshadow is born. * : Atomic Skull is born. * : Catherine Cobert is born. * : Pieter Cross is born. * : Queen Bee is born. * : Shayera Thal (Hawkwoman) is born. * : Norman is born. * : Bane is born. * : Crystal Frost (Killer Frost) is born. * : John Stewart (Green Lantern) is born. * : Poison Ivy is born. * : Queen Mera is born. * : Ted Kord (Blue Beetle) is born. * : Ocean-Master is born. * : Talia al Ghul is born. * : Blue Devil is born. * : Danuuth is born. * : Dinah Lance (the second Black Canary) is born. * : Mercy is born. * : Carol Ferris is born. * : Thomas and Martha Wayne are murdered. * : Amanda Spence is born. * : Bruno Mannheim is born. * : Cat Grant is born. * : 'Jefferson Pierce (Black Lightning) is born. * ' : Eric Needham (Black Spider) is born. * : Lucas Carr is born. * : Serling Roquette is born. * : Adam Strange is born. * : Noor Harjavti is born.Weisman, Greg (2012-05-07). Talk:Noor Harjavti. Young Justice Wiki. Retrieved 2012-05-07. * : Psimon is born. 90s * 1990: Kevin Blankly dies of cancer. * : Solovar is born. * : Jimmy Olsen is born. * : Billy Hayes (Harm) is born. * : Jade Nguyen (Cheshire) is born. * : M'Chiste is born. * : Madame Xanadu is born. * : Thomas Kalmaku is born. * : Chian is born. * : Mammoth and Shimmer are born. * : Roy Harper (Arsenal) is born. * : Tommy Terror and Tuppence Terror are born. * November 6, 1992 * : Icicle Jr. is born. * : Mal Duncan (Guardian) is born. * : Ronal is born. * : Winslow Schott is born. * : Garth (Tempest) is born. * : Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad) is born. * : Malavar is born. * : Marvin White is born. * : Nanaue Sha'ark is born. * : Tolifhar is born. * : Tula (Aquagirl) is born. * : Wendy Harris is born. * : (November 11) Wally West (Kid Flash) is born. * : Wyynde is born. * : Artemis Crock (Tigress) is born.Gross, Ed (2010-12-26). Young Justice: Illustrated Character Bios. SuperHero Tooniverse. Retrieved 2011-02-12. * : Bette Kane is born. * : Karen Beecher (Bumblebee) is born. * : Lori Lemaris is born. * : Raquel Ervin (Rocket) is born. * : Blubber is born. * : Greta Hayes (Secret) is born. * : Zatanna is born. * : (December 1) Dick Grayson (the first Robin, Nightwing) is born. * : Barbara Gordon (Batgirl) is born. * : Topo is born. * : Nathaniel Tryon (Neutron) is born. * : Boka is born. * : Coral is born. * : Gorilla Grodd is born. * : La'gaan (Lagoon Boy) is born. * : Primat is born. * : Superman starts his career at the age of 21. * : Zatara begins his crime-fighting career. * : Inza Nelson dies. * : Jaime Reyes (the third Blue Beetle) is born. * : Jason Todd (the second Robin) is born. * : Tye Longshadow is born. * : Barry Allen (the second Flash) meets Jay Garrick (the first Flash) . * : Batman begins his career at the age of 21. 21st century 2000 * : Billy Batson (Captain Marvel) is born. * : Freddy Freeman (Lieutenant Marvel) is born. * : Mary Bromfield (Sergeant Marvel) is born. * : Kit Freman is born. * : Perdita is born. * : Virgil Hawkins (Static) is born. * : Barry Allen begins his career as the Flash at the age of 25, and Jay Garrick officially announces his retirement as the Flash. * : Hal Jordan becomes Green Lantern. * : Red Hood becomes the Joker. 2001 * : Cassandra Sandsmark (Wonder Girl) is born. * : Cissie King-Jones is born. * : Tim Drake (the third Robin) is born. * : Asami Koizumi is born. * : Eduardo Dorado Jr. is born. * : Aquaman begins his crime-fighting career. * : Diana (Wonder Woman) returns to her crime-fighting career. * : Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) begins his crime-fighting career. * 2001: Gregor and Brion Markov are born with 16 minutes apart from each other. 2002 * 2002: (August 28) Gabrielle Daou is born. * : Djuba is born. * : Garfield Logan (Beast Boy) is born. * : J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter) begins his crime-fighting career. * : Monsieur Mallah is born. 2003 * : The Justice League is founded by Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter. * : Appellaxians invade Earth. * : Guy Gardner (Green Lantern) begins his crime-fighting career. * : Patrick "Eel" O'Brien (Plastic Man) begins his crime-fighting career. * : Ray Palmer (Atom) begins his crime-fighting career. * : Stephanie Brown is born. 2004 * : Erin is hatched. * : Paula Crock begins serving her prison sentence. * : Jade Nguyen runs away from home. * : Kater Hol (Hawkman) and Shayera Thal (Hawkwoman) begin their crime-fighting careers. * : Green Arrow, Hawkman and Hawkwoman join the Justice League. * 2004: Ana von Furth is born. 2005 * : Dubbilex is created. * : Dan Garrett dies. 2006 * April 1 * : After the tragedy at Haly's Circus, Robin (Dick Grayson) begins his career at age 9. * : Aqualad begins his mandatory military service. * : Barry Allen and Iris West are married. * : Captain Atom emerges after a trip through the Quantum Field. * : The Joker discovers the location of Mount Justice. * : The Justice League becomes known to the public. * : The Light is formed. 2007 * : Benny is hatched. * : Billy Batson (Captain Marvel) starts his career. * : Dinah Lance (Black Canary) begins her crime-fighting career. * : John Stewart (Green Lantern) begins his crime-fighting career. * : Roy Harper (Speedy) starts his career. * : Roy Harper's clone (Red Arrow) is created and the Light secretly replaces Roy Harper (Speedy) with his clone. * : The Light creates Jim Harper, another clone of Roy Harper. 2008 * : Edward Nigma (Riddler) starts his career. * : Gorilla City is founded. * : Jim Harper (Guardian) becomes a hero. * : Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad) starts his career. * : Wally West (Kid Flash) starts his career. * : Zatara, Captain Atom, Black Canary, John Stewart, Captain Marvel and Red Tornado join the Justice League. 2009 * : Devastation is born/created. * : Guardian joins Cadmus. June * : Killer Frost becomes a villain. August * August 27 2010: Team Year Zero February * February 28 March * March 21 May * : Raquel Ervin (Rocket) and Augustus Freeman (Icon) become heroes. June * : Blue Devil begins his crime-fighting career. * June: Miss Martian arrives on Earth after stowing away on Martian Manhunter's spacecraft after a visit to Mars. * June 19 * June 27 (approx): Aqualad goes on leave from Poseidonis. July * July 4 * July 5 * July 6 * July 7 * July 8 * July 9 * July 10 * July 17 * July 18 * July 20 * July 22 * July 23 * July 25 * July 27 * July 31 August * August 1 * August 2 * August 3 * August 4 * August 7 * August 8 * August 9 * August 13 * August 14 * August 15 * August 19 * August 20 * August 21 * August 25 * August 26 * August 27 September * September 3 * September 4 * September 5 * September 6 * September 7 * September 10 * September 11 * September 12 * September 14 * September 16 * September 17 * September 22 * September 23 * September 24 * September 26 * September 27 October * October 1 * October 2 * October 10 * October 16 * October 23 * October 31 November * November 5 * November 6 * November 7 * November 11 * November 12 * November 13 * November 17 * November 22 * November 23 * November 25 December * December 1 * December 4 * December 5 * December 6 * December 22 * December 23 * December 24 * December 30 * December 31 2011: Team Year One January * January 1 * January 16 February * February 1 March * March 7 * March 8 November * November 1 2012: Team Year Two October * October 26 December * December 25 2013: Team Year Three * Early (approx.): After throwing a fight with Cheshire, Roy uses her as a means to infiltrate the League of Shadows. November * November 26 2014: Team Year Four * Aqualad attempts to arrest Tommy and Tuppence Terror and place them in Belle Reve Penitentiary. March * March 8 May * May 26 September * September 16 November * November 30 2015: Team Year Five * Early: Tim Drake becomes Robin. January * (approx.): Cheshire becomes pregnant. * January 28 February * February 15 * February 16 * February 17 * February 18 July * (approx.): Ted Kord is killed in an explosion at Kord Industries. The scarab is thrown clear and attaches itself to the passing Jaime Reyes. September * Lian Nguyen-Harper is born. November * Captain Atom is elected leader of the Justice League, effective December 1. Rocket and Zatanna are elected to become members. December * December 1 * December 2 2016: Team Year Six January * January 1 * January 3 * January 4 * January 5 * January 6 * January 7 * January 26 February * February 13 * February 14 * February 18 * February 19 * February 20 * February 28 March * March 19 * March 20 * March 21 * March 23 * March 24 * March 30 * March 31 April * April 1 * April 2 * April 7 * April 8 * April 9 May * May 13 * May 14 * May 23 * May 24 * May 25 * May 26 * May 27 * May 28 * May 29 * May 30 June * June 13 * June 14 * June 19 * June 20 July * July 4 * July 5 * July 28 August * August 8 2018: Team Year Eight July * July 4 * July 16 * July 27 * July 28 * July 29 * July 30 * July 31 August * August 1 * August 4 * August 5 * August 6 September * September 8 * September 9 * September 10 * September 12 * September 25 * September 26 * September 28 * September 29 * September 30 October * October 12 * October 15 * October 31 November * November 1 * November 3 * November 4 * November 5 * November 6 * November 7 * November 16 * November 17 * November 22 December * December 1 * December 4 * December 7 * December 8 * December 21 * December 31 2019: Team Year Nine January * January 1 * January 2 * January 20 * January 21 * January 22 * January 25 * January 26 February * February 13 * February 14 * February 15 * February 16 * February 17 * February 20 * February 21 * February 23 * February 24 * February 25 * February 26 * February 27 * February 28 2043 * : Bart Allen (Kid Flash) is born. 2056 February * February 28 References }} Category:A to Z Category:Real world *